Muscle Time
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Marceline and Bubblegum haven't always gotten along, but when the Vampire Queen finds a magical pendant, she uses it to 'flex' the Princess' nerves to the limit. Finn's there too.


**Greetings true believers! It's your good pal Four here, uploading another epic Adventure Time fanfic for your enjoyment. Now this piece of literary work contains some Muscle Growth and Lesbian interactions. If that ain't your cup of tea then this isn't the fanfic for you. Everyone else, enjoy!**

**Adventure Time (c) Pendelton Ward and CN**

* * *

><p>It was another righteous and awesome day in the land of Ooo, it was even more awesome for Finn since he had just slain an evil flower wizard and stopped him from planting his seeds of evil into the land. Panting heavily and covered in green flower blood, Finn wiped his forehead clean of sweat. Of course in the process he also left a trail of green across his face.<p>

"That was so math." He mutters to himself as he retrieve his trademark blade from the corpse of the dead foe. There is a sick slurping sound as the blade is pulled out of the enemies skull, bits of skull and brain matter coming with the blade. Before Finn has a chance to wipe his weapon clean, the sound of approaching footsteps draws his attention. For a moment he thinks it is perhaps minions of the plant wizard, but when he turns around with his bloody sword at the ready he sees it is in fact Princess Bubblegum.

"Hello Finn!" She says as she smiles at him in a way that makes Finn feel all weird and fuzzy in his guts. Finn has no idea why the Princess would be out and about, just walking around without anyone to protect her. The Princess looks down at the mangled and destroyed body of the floral enemy and nods her head in approval. "Good thing you slew that plant wizard and saved all of Ooo." Her praise causes the young hero to blush. "You're such a brave hero, I think you deserve a reward." Princess Bubblegum closes her eyes and slowly leans forward, lips puckered in preparation of a kiss.

Finn bites his bottom lip, not believing his awesome luck of getting to slay an evil plant wizard and get a kiss from Princess Bubblegum all in the same day. Closing his eyes as well Finn leans into the kiss. When his lips brush against PB's he's surprised at the feel of it, thinking that her lips will feel smooth and have a sugary taste. Instead her lips feel slightly denim jeans. Opening his eyes slightly, Finn is giving a straight on view of someone's butt. Leaping back with a shout, the young hero trips over himself and sees that the booty belongs to Marceline, the Vampire Queen.

Flicking her forked tongue out, the undead vampire laughs mockingly as she floats through the air and hovers above Finn. "You kiss mah' butt!" She shouts, doubling over in laughter as she continues to float around.

Finn blinks, then joins in laughing. "Oh man you got me good!" He says as he jumps up and starts jumping from foot to foot. Remembering Princess Bubblegum suddenly, Finn finds that she is not finding the situation as funny as the rest of them.

"Marceline that was immature!" The pink princess stomps her foot and gives her best frown at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline just rolls her eyes at the sissy fit the princess is throwing. "Re-lax bubble butt, I was just having some fun, which you obviously know nothing about."

Bubblegum visibly reddens at the remarks and advances upon the vampire. "I do so know about fun! I invented fun!" At the last remark the princess bumps her chest with both arms, oddly in similar fashion as to how a chimp would show dominance.

While the back and forth argument was sure to continue, Finn had to break the current conversation and point out something he'd noticed. "Hey Marceline, how are you outside when the sun's up?"

Flashing a fanged smile, Marceline floated next to Finn and pulled a blue star shaped pendant from underneath her shirt. "With this little baby. Found it while I was out pulling out some onions in my garden."

"You grow onions?" Bubblegum asks skeptically.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" When the princess gave no remark Marceline continue with her tale. "So there I was, digging out a big fat onion, when I notice this wicked looking pendant." She dangles the piece of jewelry in front of Finn, letting it spin slightly in the process. "Apparently this little thing-a-ma-bop is chock full of magic or something, and it's letting me float around in the sunshine." A devilish grin appears upon the vampires face. "Among other things."

With that last comment the pendant starts to glow a darker blue, and Finn is wondering what's going to happen when Princess Bubblegum lets out a yelp. Turning, Finn is stunned speechless as he watches the Princess' clothes start to glow the same dark blue as the pendant. Her dress starts to shrink and stretch until the once long gown now resembles a one piece pink bathing suit. Needless to say Finn can do little other than keep breathing at this point.

Giving a good whistle, Marceline chuckles at the embarrassed look on Bubblegums face. "Gotta' say Bubble-yum, you look pretty good in that outfit."

Shaking with obvious anger, the princess grinds her teeth as she stomps her dainty foot hard onto the ground. "That does it!" She shouts stomping up to Marceline and growling right in her face. "I've had it with your immature and mean tricks!"

"Yeah," Marceline says, not backing down. "What'cha gonna' do about it?"

"This!" Bubblegum shouts, suddenly producing a small vile filled with purple liquid. On the vile is a sticker with the picture of what looks like a heavily muscled arm flexing. Popping the cork, the princess downs the whole vile in one go, then wipes her mouth and tosses the vile to the ground. The results are instantaneous as Finn watches Bubblegums body begin to visibly change. His usual slim body is quickly being replaced by hardening muscle. It starts first with her biceps and then moves on to her neck and chest. Soon her abs are producing a six-pack, and then her calf muscles begin to become as huge as Finns head. During the whole transformation, Bubblegums one piece bathing suit is being strained to the limit, until finally it is torn in half, giving her the appearance of wearing a two piece.

Marceline widens her eyes, attempting to move back. That attempt is thwarted as one of Princess Bubblegums massive arms grab the vampire queen and pulls her against her now heavily muscled pink body. "Where do you think you're going?" Bubblegum grins as she wraps the other arm around her captive, making sure that the Marceline has no chance of escape. The princess had to admit that this wasn't exactly the purpose she had designed her muscle building serum for, but the results weren't exactly disappointing. The only major drawback to drinking the serum was the increased sense of arousal that came along with it, and with the suddenly small looking Marceline pressed up against her chest and completely helpless, it made the princess shudder with excitement.

Of course one had to give Marceline credit, for the vampire didn't exactly just give up. She tried to put up quite a struggle, but Bubblegums recent muscles seemed to be too strong for her. "Let go you looser!" She shouted as she kept trying to free herself. Suddenly the pendant started to glow dark blue again, and Marceline suddenly felt as if her whole body were on fire. Letting out a loud moan of pain, Marcelines arms began to bulk up, adding a thick amount of muscle to where just moments ago was nothing but noodle like arms. Realizing what was happening, Marceline flexed her arms and found that the Princess' hold on her wasn't quite as strong as a second ago. Flexing even more Marceline could feel herself winning over the Princess in the battle of muscles, as more and more her body began to strengthen and seemingly hulk itself up. Giving one final flex, Marceline broke free of the Princess' grip and shoved the pink powerhouse away. Like Bubblegum, Marcelines clothes had ripped during the transformation, of course she thought it only made her look better than before.

Smirking as she flexed a huge bicep, Marceline the Vampire Queen walked over to the fallen Princess, casting a huge bulky shadow as she did. "Not so tough now, huh Bonnibelle?" Before Bubblegum had time to react she suddenly found herself being pinned to the ground by the large muscles of Marceline. Holding either arm above the Princess' head, Marceline flashed a fanged smile as her forked tongue snaked its way out of her mouth and began licking all over the Bubblegums face. "Mmm, sweet. You know I haven't had my daily filing of red today, so I think I'll suck a little bit of pink from ya'!" Marceline brought her face down quick and hard, slamming her lips against the Princess' as she sucked her face. Of course no color drained from Bubblegum during this whole thing, but who cared. Marceline moved Bubblegums hands so that both were held by the muscled vampires one hand, and she used the free one to slowly grope the Princess' now tight ass.

During the whole thing with the girls becoming monstrous muscled maidens, Finn had remained basically amazed and too stunned to really do anything. Suddenly sensing though that the situation may become something too troublesome, he readied his sword and leapt over to the two tangled bodies of his friends. He raised the blade high into the air and brought it down with a quick slash. The blade managed to cut the pendant in half, releasing an explosion of blue energy that knocked everyone back and onto their rumps. When Finn got himself back up he was surprised to see both Marceline and Bubblegum back to their normal, noodle armed selves. Of course for some reason he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. Curse puberty.

After that Marceline and Bubblegum traded both embarrassed looks, before both retreated back to their homes for the day, hopping that what had happened would never be brought up.

As for Finn, well let's just say he had an interesting story to tell Jake when he got home.


End file.
